The following characteristics are required in borosilicate glass for a pharmaceutical container such as vials and ampoules.    (a) Glass components do not react with components of an aqueous-based medicament present in the container.    (b) Chemical durability and hydrolytic resistance are high so as not to contaminate an aqueous-based medicament present in the containers.    (c) Linear thermal expansion coefficient is low such that breakage due to thermal shock does not occur in a production process of a glass tube and during converting into vials, ampoules and the like.    (d) Working temperature is low such that converting into vials, ampoules and the like is conducted at a low temperature.
Standard borosilicate glass for a pharmaceutical container satisfying those required characteristics contains SiO2, B2O3, Al2O3, Na2O, K2O, CaO, BaO and a small amount of a fining agents as constituents (for example, Patent Document 1).